


International Lost Child

by masonjar88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sort of shippy, please dont take this seriously its all fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjar88/pseuds/masonjar88
Summary: Taemin somehow winds up in Spain.This is a pure crack fic based on a scenario my best friend and I had a lot of fun playing with at dinner a little while ago that I finally finished writing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theVelveteenPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theVelveteenPlatypus/gifts).



> In all its unedited glory! Love you K <3

Jongin was in the middle of the most important game of his virtual soccer career when his phone rang.

*RING*

Not taking his eyes off the monitor, Jongin pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Jongin!” It was Taemin.

“Kinda busy here, Taemin. Manchester is beating me by two goals,” Jongin told him, mashing the buttons on his controller a little harder than necessary as if it would make the player kick harder.

“Please, Jonginnie!”

If Taemin hadn’t sounded so desperate, Jongin probably would have just let him listen to him finish the game. Now mildly concerned, Jongin pressed pause and brought his phone to his ear. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked.

“Umm… I think I’m lost.”

Jongin smiled and rolled his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time Taemin got lost somewhere. “Yeah? Do you have a general area? I’ll come get you.”

“...Spain. I think..”

“What?” Jongin managed to say after several seconds of processing what Taemin had just said.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in Spain.”

“...The Spain in Europe?”

“Wait, is there more than one Spain?”

Jongin smacked his hand on his forehead. “No. Just the one.”

“Then yes. The one in Europe.”

Jongin stayed frozen in place for a moment, having trouble finding words. How the hell did Taemin just end up in Spain?

Taemin continued to speak. “I tried asking around but no one speaks Korean here and I can’t really read anything. I don’t know what— wait, most European countries speak some English, right?”

“What good would that do? You don’t speak English, Taemin. Not well.”

“Oh yeah.”

Jongin stood up took a deep breath. He loved Taemin, he really did, but this was just too bizarre. “You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“I promise! I’m in Spain!”

“How the hell did you get to Spain?”

“I got on a train this morning—”

“You can’t take a train to Spain.”

“I know that! I’m pretty sure I got on an airplane too but I fell asleep. ”

Jongin hit his head against the nearest wall a few times. As much as he’d love to know exactly how Taemin managed to fly to another country without really realizing it, what was important now was just getting him back to Korea.

“You okay?”

Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo standing in the doorway of their room, looking concerned.

“Taemin’s in Spain,” Jongin told him, pulling the phone away from his face.

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow. “Spain?”

“Yeah. The one in Europe. Who knows how he got there.”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Is he at the airport?”

Jongin put his phone back to his ear. “Are you still at the airport?”

“Yes,” Taemin answered confidently.

“He’s still at the airport.”

“Which one?” asked Kyungsoo.

“Which airport?”

“The one in Spain.”

Jongin looked back at Kyungsoo. “The one in Spain, apparently.”

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked up in amusement. “I doubt there are many direct flights to Spain. I can probably figure it out. Do you want me to book you a flight out there?”

“Yes, thank you!” Jongin told him, and Kyungsoo left the room, shaking his head. To Taemin, Jongin said, “Kyungsoo is going to book me a flight.”

“Where to? Are you going on a trip?”

“Yes. To Spain.”

“I’m in Spain! We can meet up for coffee or something!”

“I’m coming out there to bring you back, Taemin.” Seriously, what was he going to do with this boy?

“Oh! Thank you, Jonginnie!”

“You’re welcome. Just whatever you do, don’t leave the airport, okay? It’s going to take me awhile to get there but just find a corner to sleep in or something. Use your card to get food when you get hungry.”

“Okay.”

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean it, Taemin. Don’t leave the airport. I need to be able to find you.”

“I won’t leave the airport, Jongin.”

“Okay. I’ll text you when I’m leaving and when I get on the plane. I’ll see you… well not soon but…”

“I’ll be here!” Taemin said.

They hung up and Jongin took another deep breath before heading into the living area to find Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

The plane trip from Seoul to Madrid took longer than Jongin would have liked but it wasn't like there was anything Jongin could do about it. He just knew that the longer it took him to get to Taemin, the more likely it was for Taemin to have wandered off.

The first thing Jongin did when the plane landed was text Taemin to find a place to sit, tell Jongin where he was, and then stay there. He hoped and prayed that Taemin would text him back almost immediately but the plane pulled into the gate and he still had no text from his best friend.

Fearing the worst, Jongin called him. When he didn't pick up he called again.

"Hello?"

"Taemin! I'm at the airport. Where are you?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure. I'm on a donkey."

Jongin stopped walking and the lady behind him bumped into him and shouted. He didn't really hear her though, still trying to process what Taemin had just told him. "You're.. WHAT?"

"I'm on a donkey! Or a mule? I'm not sure. I don't speak Spanish."

"…Is the donkey in the airport?" Jongin asked, enunciated each word with as much precision as possible.

It took Taemin a few seconds to answer. "Why would a donkey be in an airport?"

Jongin pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and did his best to keep himself composed. "Because you're supposed to be at the airport, Taemin!" So much for composure.

"Oh…" Taemin said, and then whispered, "sorry, Jongin."

"We'll figure this out," Jongin said. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, so you have no idea where you are. How many people are with you?"

"Uhhhh, seven."

Jongin took a deep breath. He was way too tired for this. "Okay. here's what you're going to do. The spanish word for 'airport' is 'aeropuerto'. ‘Please’ is 'por favor.' Keep saying it. Say it over and over until they take you back."

"I can do that!"

"You're lucky I love you, you know that?" Jongin asked, running his hand threw his hair. He couldn't quite keep the fondness out of the exasperated tone he was going for.

"The luckiest! I'll see you soon, Jongin!"

"See you soon." Ending the call, Jongin sat down on the nearby bench and stared at his phone. Really, what was he going to do with this kid? Smother him to death, probably.

With love, of course. Just suffocate him with it.

 

* * *

 

Jongin sat on a bench facing the departures. He tried texting Taemin a half hour ago to see if he was getting close but he didn’t get a response.

Finally after four hours of sitting on the same bench drinking various disgusting energy drinks to stay awake, he saw his best friend walk through the automatic doors with a small middle-aged woman. "Taemin!" Jongin shouted.

Taemin immediately straightened up and looked in his direction. “JONGIN!”

Jongin got up and walked as quickly as possible over to Taemin and the woman. Taemin opened his arms like he was going to hug Jongin but instead, Jongin gently smacked the back of his head. “You are something else you know that?”

Taemin pouted and Jongin looked at the woman, who was glaring at Taemin. “Gracias,” Jongin said to her, bowing. She didn’t reply, just rolled her eyes and walked away muttering angrily in Spanish, but Jongin didn’t really blame her. Especially if Taemin had followed his instructions and repeated the word ‘airport’ over and over.

“Are we going to go home now?” Taemin asked, almost shyly and appropriately apologetic.

Jongin smiled at his pout despite himself. He ruffled Taemin’s hair. “We’re going home.”

Taemin smiled and grabbed his hand. “Thank for coming to get me Jonginnie.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
